


ABO swap

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	ABO swap

Tord gets them all into his lab to show them his “special project”. Tom’s stomach drops at those words.

The things Tord keeps close to his heart are seldom healthy or normal.

So there they are standing idly as Tord explains how he got a machine that essentially mutates biology, enabling him to switch an omega to an alpha and such. It’s this big hulking mish mosh of computers and various electrical devices Tom has no name for. He even has a setting where the machine scans its input, labels its biology and inverts it.

He says he’s still debugging this setting. It’s still problematic. So why it’s the setting he tries to demo for them, Tom has no idea. Tord steps in the chamber of the machine, leaving the door open.

Every light in the room goes out, there’s a puff of smoke and a spark. Then there’s wash of an odd prickling sensation that morphs into a deep burn. It’s uncomfortable, but not agonizing. By the time the lights come on again, everyone is on the floor except Matt.

“Tord what the fuck?” Are the first words out of Tom’s mouth. They come out deeper and with a growling note to it. Tord’s head snaps up and he looks at Tom in awe and then at himself in horror.

His facial features are less hard, his jaw is less prominent, something about the way his eyes and forehead are set are softer. He looks fragile. Tom looks over to Edd to see he’s undergone a similar change.

“Woah,” Matt says, looking between all of them. Tom is taller now with harsher features and a much broader build.

“Explain this,” Tom commanded. He noticed Tord and Edd flinch at his tone.

“Watch your tone and calm down,” Tord snipped as he got up to stand on his feet. He turned to look over at the machine.

“There’s supposed to be a safety mechanism that prevents the machine from doing anything but a preliminary scan if the chamber door is open. I guess it didn’t work and the scan caught everyone in the room and switched their biology accordingly. Matt got left out because his biology either wasn’t recognized or the exception I wrote in the code caught it.”

Tord walked over to the machine and flipped open a small square. He assessed the state of the control panel.

“Ach, this is fried. I’m going to need at least three weeks to fix this if I do it myself. I’ll try calling in some people who helped on this. Hopefully they can get the ETA down to a week.”

Tom stood up. It was odd to see everyone in the room was smaller than him. Edd and Tord by a considerable amount. His presence just felt all around… larger.

“Okay, so what. We just stay like this until then?”

“Well Thomas, if you want to unfuck all these circuits and replace all these resistors that blew out, be my guest.”

 

Tom has had it at the sound of his stupid nickname.

“Don’t call me that,” He snaps. Everyone in the room straightens at those words as if he were a drill sergeant barking out orders. Matt is the first to snap out of it.

“Ah, Tom, can you really keep watch on your tone? I think you are using your Alpha voice without meaning to,” Matt asks timidly. Tom looks around to see that Edd and Tord have hunched their shoulders and look thoroughly scolded.

“Yeah, sorry. Tord needs to knock off the bullshit though, I am not in the mood,” Tom says glaring at the aforementioned. Surprisingly, Tord withers a bit under his gaze and Tom feels something akin to guilt and pity. Which is honestly a very weird emotion for him to be feeling towards Tord.

He’s not used to him taking every word out of his mouth so seriously. Usually he has to ask and needle and snap at Tord to either get him to leave him alone or recognize his emotions. He’s not used to his anger immediately being seen as valid.

“Ah. I think there is one thing I should mention about all this,” Tord said softly, avoiding eye contact and looking into blank space.

“What,” Tom bit out, trying to keep control of his temper. Was he always this irritable? He didn’t think he was usually this snappish and abrasive, even when he was pissed off. He just generally felt pretty shitty.

“Well the machine essentially sets everyone’s biological clock back to zero, midnight, whatever.”

“And that means?” Edd piped up for the first time, looking at Tord with concern.

“Essentially everyone, maybe even Matt, is probably in prestages of heat or rut. I was trying to iron out that issue beforehand, but I seem to have given everyone an involuntary test run instead,” Tord says with a sigh.

Edd looked startled. He pulled his pants out a little to look down at his crotch, once satisfied he said, “You mean?”

Tord shrugged, “Yeah, guess everyone gets to experience something new today. Except Matt. Sorry about that.”

Matt laughed, “I think I am alright with being left out of this one, no hard feelings.”

Tom grimaced. “Alright, whatever. I’m going to my room. Let me know when you sort this out.”

As he started to leave Edd reached out an grabbed him by the sleeve of his hoodie, “Ah, wait, don’t you want to stay and talk about this a bit? If we are all going to go into heat, we should probably work out what we are going to do.”

Tom narrowed his eyes and jerked his hand back. “I’ll handle my problems by myself. I don’t want to deal with anyone else’s. Tord got everyone into this mess, he can figure out how to handle it.”

With that Tom found himself storming out of the room and going up the stairs to his room, giving a heavy thud with each step as he stopped up the staircase. Once in his room he tried to play his base a bit to calm himself. He found himself too agitated. Why did he even care so much? This wasn’t that big a deal. Even if the machine was trashed, Tord probably had the blue prints to rebuild it.

Tom put away his base and went to go lie down on his bed for a bit. He just lets his mind drift into white noise and dozes for a bit.

He gets a rapid knock on his door about two hours later. He opens it to find all of his housemates standing at his door. Matt looks like he has had it, and both Tord and Edd are redfaced and sweating.

“I don’t know what to do with them. I tried. You’re the alpha of the house, you deal with them,” Matt says, shoving the two omegas into Tom’s room and turning on his heel.

“Matt, what the- I’m not a babysitter,” Tom shouts after his retreating form.

“Looks like circumstances say otherwise,” is the only response he gets before Matt’s door slams shut and he hears a lock click into place.

Bastard.

Tom looks down and goes to take a deep inhale. And chokes halfway through it. He gets bombarded with two distinct scents. One is akin to condensed milk, sweet and heavy, while the other is a lot less sweet and much more spicy. He looks down at Tord and Edd. Their hoodies and pants don’t fit as well as they used to, Edd is practically swimming in his, and Tord’s is hanging off on one shoulder. If he didn’t look so out of it currently, Tom would think he did it on purpose.

“Alright, what’s wrong with you two?” Tom says with a sigh.

“My crotch feels like it’s on fire.”

“My underwear keeps getting soaked.”

The responses come simultaneously and Tom closes his eyes in exasperation.

“Prestages. You learned about this in sex ed freshman year. Isn’t so fucking funny now that you have to deal with it huh?” Tom growls, looking down at the two. Edd is standing with his legs cross and Tord has his hands down his pants. Absolutely no shame.

Tom grabs his hands and pulls them out.

“That isn’t going to help. You need to calm down a little, and we are going to talk about this, since apparently you two leaving me alone isn’t an option. Get on the bed both of you.”

They both go over to the bed and sit down. Tord starts to unzip his pants and pull them off.

“Tord keep your clothes on.”

“How was I supposed to know what you meant?”

“What the fuck does ‘let’s have a talk’ mean to you?” 

“They’re coming off either way eventually, the three of us all know this,” Tord grins. The little fucker is halfway into heat, panting like a marathon runner and he still has the gall to look smug while he is on Tom’s bed nonetheless.

Tom decides right then and there he’ll fuck them. He’ll make Tord scream. A decent bit of payback is in order, after all.

“Right, so while everyone is still semi-coherent, can we all consent and establish a safeword?” Edd says, slapping Tord’s hand as he goes to try and shimmy out of his pants. Edd has this flushed, pinched little bitch face and it’s putting the state of affairs in Tom’s pants in quite a drastic situation. He wouldn’t mind that hoodie coming off right about now.

“Tom,” Edd says, snapping his fingers. Had he just been staring at him this whole time?

“What?” he says dumbly.

“Are you good with this? Do you want this? You can say no and we’ll deal with it ourselves,” Edd says. Tord looks at him grumpily at the mere suggestion.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Safeword is pineapple? That okay?” Tom asked.

He got two twin nods. Cute.

“Alright then. Right now there’s not much I can do to help with prestages. If the smell makes you feel better, you can stay in here, but don’t touch my shit,” Tom specifically glares at Tord as he says this. The Norwegian looks nonplussed. 

Tom finds himself dozing again as he lets Tord and Edd shuffle about his room. They make several trips to the bathroom to change their pants and get a good look at their downstairs shuffle. It’s still weird for Tom to not really have a cunt anymore. It’s like half his anatomy is missing. Everything is just centralized to his dick, which thankfully at the moment is not being a nuisance, even with two rambunctious omegas going in and out of his room like a doggy door. 

Tom falls asleep for real and wakes up to actual heat stench. It’s thick, its pervasive, and his cock is no longer obeying it’s cease and desist orders. He has two warm bodies piled on top of him, one across his crotch and one higher up on his chest. Small hands are plastered to his chest, under his shirt. Tord’s rest on the skin peeking out from his boxers. Tom understands. Skin to skin is a big part of helping stave off the effect of heat.

He doesn’t even need to guess who took the initiative to lay on his crotch.

Tom shifts and it gets him a whimper. By the pale light streaming in through his window he can tell it’s probably early morning.

He tries to sit up, moving Edd off of him and nudging Tord a bit. Tord and Edd both groan.

“Fuck my stomach hurts,” Edd whines, clutching at said area.

Tord merely nods in agreement, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Cramps, take your pants off, just take all your clothes off, it helps,” Tom says soothingly. Is he going to go easy on them? No. He will guide them a little though. Tom pulls off his own shirt and slides off his boxers, throwing them in a heap on the floor. Tord’s eyes go to his cock as soon as it is presented. It’s definitely a lot larger and thicker than it used to be, standing proud and tall in its alpha glory. Tord reaches a hand toward it, other hand still working his pants off.

Tom grips his hand and pulls Tord into his lap, ignoring him as he tries to grind down on his erection.

“Can you focus on one thing and just get your clothes off,” Tom sighs as he pulls Tord’s hoodie off for him.

“Fine I can focus on one thing,” Tord grinds and doubles his efforts to frot aginst Tom. Tom roughly jerks him up so Tord’s hips can’t make contact with anything, and finishes removing his pants and underwear. Then he drops Tord on the bedspread next to him, receiving a nasty look as he does so. Tom feels himself grinning.

Meanwhile Edd has removed all his clothes and left it in a little pile on the floor. He looks at Tom questioningly. Tom motions for him to lay back and when he does so, Tom seizes a squirming Tord around the waist and maneuvers him over to Edd. 

“Alright, we are going to have a bit of fun now,” Tom says, grinning to himself as he gets a rush of power. He is fully in control of this situation. There are three people in this room and he is the decision maker. That’s a good feeling.

“Edd, spread your lips a little, yeah, just like that, good boy,” Tom purrs as he reaches down to spread Tord as well. The body under him jolts a bit at his touch and Tom chuckles.

“Someone sensitive?” 

“S-shut it,” comes the weak response.

Tom places Tord right against Edd and then pushes down on Tord’s hips a little. Tord keeps up his squirming, increasing his movements as soon as his pussy makes contact with Edd’s. He’s hips give these cute little involuntary twitches that make both of them moan. Tord can’t seem to stay still or keep a consistent pace. Edd eventually gets frustrated with this and seizes him by the hips, grinding himself up into Tord as the underside of their cocks rub together. Tom lets them go, content to watch for a bit as Tord lets out these wanton needy noises while Edd just lets himself emit a series of soft short grunts.

Eventually a shudder wracks through Tord as Edd keeps up his grinding. Tord tries to push himself away from Edd but Edd lets out a snarl that isn’t nearly as fearsome as it used to be on his larger frame. 

“Edd, please, it’s too sensitive,” Tord whimpers. When Edd looks set to ignore Tord’s plea, Tom decides to intervene. He pulls Tord out of Edd’s grip and lets him slump down into the mattress. Edd looks pissed initially but then shifts his gaze to Tom.

He does this slow sort of crawl towards him, hands sliding up his chest, a sultry sway to his hips.

“Tord can’t keep up , make it better alpha,” Edd purrs. Instantly, he finds himself getting shoved down into the mattress, two fingers shoved up his cunt. The stretch burns and the burn gets worse as Tom starts to roughly scissor him. For all the throwing about and general carelessness Edd exhibits during his rut, he isn’t nearly prepared enough to receive the same sort of treatment in return. He outright squeals when Tom finds his g-spot and rubs away at it. 

He manages to look up at Tom and sees he is staring at him intensely. Woah. Those fingers keep up their pace and another is added as Tom continues to stretch and rub at him. Edd is about to ask for Tom to touch his cock when Tom gives him an especially rough jab that hits him just the right way and he gets this odd full body sensation. His orgasm radiates out from his groin and Edd finds himself laying limp next to Tord.

Tom sits back, breathing heavily, and surveys the two dormant omegas. He gets this sudden urge to take advantage of the prone forms and that’s how Tord finds himself being practically ground into the bedspread. Tom rubs his cock at Tord’s entrance, forcing the omega down by his hips and just rubbing at the slit over and over again.

Tord is just a mess of, “Oh God” and “Tom” and he loses it at “Alpha please”. Tord’s legs are forced apart as Tom gets the same fingers that were just in Edd’s pussy, coated with his slick, and shoves them into Tord’s mouth. Tord chokes on them as Tom practically forces him to deep throat them, rubbing at Tord’s taint as a reward when he manages to do so successfully. He pulls them out and lets Tord have a wheezing breath, before those fingers are in him and spreading him.

Tord thinks he might cum again, but Tom grips him by the base and starts to probe around. When Tord jerks a little, Tom gets what can only be described as a look of pure evil incarnate. He presses up against the spot as he simultaneously tightens his grip on Tord’s cock, rubbing it roughly and pushing in harder and deeper. If he was rough with Edd it’s nothing compared to what he does to Tord.

Tord is begging him to let him cum. He doesn’t even have to ask, it just dribbles out his mouth along with the drool.

“You need me to stop, safeword, otherwise, you’re going to wait,” Tom rumbles as he works away at Tord’s sanity. Tord’s hips are giving anxious little stutters that just add to his building agitation. Edd has come back to himself meanwhile and is enjoying the scene in front of him, fingers rubbing at his cunt as he jerks himself with his other hand.

Tom pulls his fingers out of Tord and Tord looks positively desperate as he turns to face Tom.

“Tom I swear to God.”

Tom looks at him nonchalantly.

“You shouldn’t dish out what you can’t take in return,” he says with a nasty smirk. Tord looks desolate at that response. Tom takes pity on him… or some abstract form of pity. Okay. It’s just a softer form of cruelty if he is being honest.

“Beg for me.”

There is exactly no hesitation. Tord scoots himself up to Tom and wraps his hands around his cock, pulling in slow strokes as he starts.

“Alpha I want you to fuck me so hard, cum in me, I want to be a slut just for you.”

“You know, from a person that had the actual capability to feel shame, that might have been more satisfying.”

“What do you mean by that you shit?!” 

“Never you mind,” Tom says as he looks over to Edd. “Edd go lay against the pillows, Tord go suck him off.”

“But you said-,” Tord begins.

“Now,” comes the growling command.

Rolling his eyes Tord goes farther up the bed and starts to work Edd into his mouth. Tom appreciates the shapely bum and little peach cunt that are presented to him. He spreads those lips and licks into Tord ferociously, using the resulting slick to lube up his finger and push it into Tord’s ass. This causes Tord to choke and hum around Edd’s dick. 

Edd is fully enjoying these results. He has an iron grip in Tord’s hair and is thrusting roughly into Tord, who is enjoying the abuse from both ends. Just as both omegas can feel themselves getting close, Tom pulls back and taps Tord’s shoulder indicating that he should pull off Edd.

He now has two very frustrated omegas who probably want to wrap their hands around his throat. He’d honestly like to see them try. 

“Edd come here,” Tom says, voice sugar sweet. Tord’s eyes widen in alarm. Edd eagerly makes his way over to Tom and Tom picks him up and lines himself up with Edd’s slit as he starts to push in. He doesn’t break eye contact with Tord as Edd moans into his shoulder. Tord looks like someone just stole his favorite candy from him. Tom gives him a smile that has way too many teeth to be genuine. 

Edd starts to move on his own when he is seated fully. He bounces up and down on Tom like he is a pogo stick, pleasure written pure across his face. Tom meets his little bounces and just enjoys the look of satiation he receives for his efforts. 

Edd is pretty quiet but occasionally gives out soft noises or grunts that indicate he is having a good time.

He cums startlingly quick, with a soft little “oh?” and a look of pure embarrassment.

Tom full out belly laughs at that. 

“Yeah, they can sneak up on you sometimes,” he says as he tries to calm himself. He helps Edd get off his dick and is greeted by the sight of Tord with three fingers shoved in himself looking thoroughly unhappy. His brow is furrowed in concentration and his mouth is turned down in a grimace. Soft whines that had been overlooked while he was giving Edd his desired attention, are now apparent and grating to Tom.

That little pang of guilt is back. Yeah he wants to put Tord through the wringer a bit, but he doesn’t really want him to experience the full brunt of what it’s like to be neglected during heat.

“Alright Tord, come here,” Tom says, throwing his arms open as Edd makes his way over to the pillows to have a nice nap. 

Tord is on him quickly and attempting to line himself up with Tom’s cock. Tom is honestly afraid Tord will hurt himself if he lets him set the pace. He pushes Tord down into the sheets by his shoulders, ignoring the angry little growl and the attempt to fight back against his grip.

“Calm down, you are going to get what you want, but if you are going to act like this, I’ll make you wait,” Tom threatens. Tord stills and looks up at Tom expectantly. Alright. That’s it. That’s the one that gets a real smile out of him. He just looks so cute like that, with that patient little stare and his little frozen avant garde pose.

Tom pushes in and starts a hard pace. He gets harder and faster and Tord gets noiser and noiser. He doesn’t beg, it’s just more of Tom’s names and incoherent moans and phrases. They drive him up a wall. Tom feels this odd pressure building at his base and Tord looks at him, face sheet white as he feels the beginnings of a knot pressing at his cunt.

“Do you want me to knot outside?” Tom grits out. It kills him honestly, to even ask. He wants to hold Tord down by the throat and shove it in him regardless of what he wants. Part of him at least. The part of him that is actually a decent person wants what Tord wants.

“It’s fine.”

“Tord this is hard enough already, can you give me something less half-assed?”

“Oh great alpha, I Tord want your big, hard knot up my slutty cunt,” Tord shouts at full volume, and if anyone in the house or next door was sleeping, they aren’t anymore.

“Full marks, you pass,” Tom snorts as he pushes in.

And oh. It’s good. It’s warm and it’s tight and Tord is just. It’s great.

Tord meanwhile is learning what it is like to have your bodily limits tested. He’s come to accept the fact that maybe his sex drive has crashed and landed him in a ravine that is quickly filling with regret and discomfort.

Tom did this with two knots? He doesn’t understand how he handles one on a regular basis. Because this? This hurts. It isn’t at all what he thought it would be like from porn, where the omega is practically moaning at the sight of a knot. The hurt just keeps increasing and Tord isn’t sure what to do or what to say. It’s not like Tom can pull out. That’s probably a thousand times worse.

He likes pain, he knows he does, but such a large does in such a new way is like jumping into a pool of cold water. He can’t help the way his body locks up and refuses to be of any real assistance in adjusting to the new stretch.

“Hey, you went quiet, is this okay?”

Warm hands are on his face and Tom is looking straight at him concern written across his face. Is that for him?

“I didn’t think it would feel like this,” Tord says.

Tom looks alarmed. 

“Does it hurt?”

Tord squeezes his eyes shut and gives a sharp nod. He thinks his voice might break if he keeps talking. He feels his legs being lifted up and Tom shifts a bit. He gets the first spark of pleasure he has gotten since Tom started knotting. Top pushes himself in a little further, angling up a bit. There is wave of more pleasure. The pain is still well present, and he wouldn’t say it is completely balanced with pleasure, but it’s better. Much better. Thumbs rub at his sides, just above the curve of his ass, and that helps too.

Tord sighs and leans farther in, and Tom wraps his arm around him.

“Hey, in a roundabout way, you did this to yourself,” Tom points out.

“Yes thank you, Thomas, I hadn’t noted that.”

Tom pushes a little harder at that and okay now things are feeling really good. Tord’s cock, which had gone flaccid during his war with pain, is perking up a little. Tom notices and he wraps a warm hand around it, stroking Tord at a slow pace.

“Tom you are being overly nice to me and it is legitimately giving me goosebumps.”

“There are no nice moments with you are there.”

Tord grins and looks up at Tom, a snide air creeping across his features. It’s a very Tord look, and it’s a relief.

Tom gives a rough thrust and that has Tord groaning. He pushes and pulls in a series of short motions, and then Tord feels a rush of warmth as Tom cums inside him. It’s this hot rush that starts at one point and spreads farther and hotter inside him. Tord finds himself cumming as Tom is pulling out, leaving a mess of jizz in his wake. He wipes his dick off on Tord’s discarded hoodie. The omega is too out of it to notice. Yeah, maybe he isn’t so good at preserving the moment either.

Tom sees two sleeping bodies on his bed. He goes to get an actual rag and wipes down both of them before tucking each into the comforter. He lays in between them and decides he will catch a few more hours of sleep, and take care of what is sure to be two very sore and irritable omega’s when he wakes up.

He smiles. 

It isn’t the worst predicament to be in.


End file.
